Prologue: The Incident at Hikarigaoka
by Blonde-Eko
Summary: A prologue for my alternate Digimon Adventure (Darkness Calling) where Ken and Osamu are included in the original digidestined. This is the other side of the Digimon movie, showing the teenage Gennai and young Osamu's story with their friend Parrotmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Digimon**

Did you ever imagine what would have happened if Osamu and Ken had been a part of the Digimon adventure from the very beginning? I have, so here is my take on the way events could possibly pan out.

This prologue to Darkness Calling (my fic where I am rewriting the Digimon Adventure with the addition of Ken and Osamu) is my attempt at justifying why Osamu and Ken were chosen children in the first place, as well as giving a bit of an explanation as to why the events at Hikarigaoka (Highton View Terrace) occurred how and when they did.  
If you see any errors or just stupid, outlandish claims please let me know!

...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*...

* * *

**_Prologue (part one) First Contact: Cracking the Code_**

* * *

**1995~**

* * *

The human need to create was a strange thing, Gennai mused as he wrote yet another line of programming for his current project. He had often wondered at people's need to leave behind some sort of legacy as a testament to their short stay on this earth.

His parents, for example, were obsessed with raising ever more funding for the museum back in Hokkaido which was dedicated to their people, the Ainu, in the hope that age old traditions would live on in the face of modernity. They couldn't see that fighting change was a useless strife because like it or not cultures moved on. Society has happily traded the sustainability of _iwor _ecosystems for the convenience of McDonald food chains and the like and now there was no going back. He sighed, knowing how much such things broke his parents' hearts. To be fair, though, they had moved the whole family out of Hokkaido all the way to Odaiba several years ago. The Ainu way of life was going to get little enough sympathy back home, but in the middle of a giant city their voices were bound to fall on deaf ears.

Gennai himself, however, had whole heartedly embraced the pros of modernity. He was fascinated with all things to do with computers, especially the internet which despite being relatively young at this point was still capable or transferring mind blowing amounts of data between locations in the blink of an eye.

From the age of ten he had been seen to be responsible enough to access the school's large, slow computer in the library unsupervised. This moment had had a more profound impact on his young life than anyone had been able to foresee as from the second he sat down at that desktop he had simply fallen in love.

Most children his age had been the type to want nothing more than to play soccer, to run around screaming and blow off steam like strange caged animals at the zoo. Not Gennai. His time was fully dedicated to the pursuit of understanding all there was to know about computers, programming and the internet.

Now age fourteen he was making a breakthrough.

"Hello," a small voice broke his focus.

He turned around, tearing his eyes from the perfect lines of code to see a small, sapphire haired child with large glasses and an inquisitive expression hovering just behind him.

"Hello Osamu," Gennai smiled, indicating a swivel chair to his right for the youngster to sit down. The two of them shared a love of all things computer based and so the teenager could often be seen hanging around with this seven year old out of school hours. Ironically he proved to be the only one Gennai felt he could have an intellectual, adult conversation with.

Osamu took the pro-offered seat and stared over the shoulder of his comrade, his eyes casually skimming the code.

"Want a go?" Gennai asked eventually when his eyes began to sting from focussing so intently on the small squiggles before him.

"Your Digital World?" Osamu asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Yep," he nodded. It was the project he had become engrossed in for the last few years and he was so close to getting it right.

It was going to be _his_ legacy.

"Sure, maybe if you tweak this line..." Osamu quickly became thoroughly engrossed too and the two of them worked happily together as they came closer and closer to perfecting the coding.

* * *

"They are close," Angemon commented as the celestial digimon observed the human children's progress.

"Maybe we should step in and give them another prod in the right direction," Nefertimon suggested, looking to the other wise digimon who were gathered in the most secluded wing of their castle.

"No," Pegasusmon frowned. "We have already helped this Gennai too much, we gave him the prompts and more than enough breadcrumbs to follow. The rest is up to him."

"But Pegasusmon-" Nefertimon began.

"There is only so much we can do," he shook his head as a dismissal. "and we have done it. Have faith."

She smiled weakly up at him, he was right. She just hated to leave the fate of their world in such young and inexperienced hands, something about it just didn't sit right.

"The younger boy," gasped Piximon in awe, "he has found the key, pi!"

All eyes turned back to the orb they were surrounding which showed the two children absorbed in their task. The picture fluctuated slightly but when it came to rest again the other digimon could see that Piximon was right, this youngling was indeed cracking the code.

_Unbelievable!_

Each of them felt a strange sensation at the moment the rift between the worlds formed as barriers of the very strongest kind were shattered. It had been done, the prophesy had just been set in motion and from here on out the fate of the two worlds would be merged together, for better or for worse.

"They are the chosen," Angemon pointed to the images on the orb as his voice raised in excitement, "we must send the digimon straight away. Are they prepared?"

Two in-training digimon bounded forward eagerly, a Koromon and a Poromon, and they were quickly ushered into the machine.

"In order to travel between worlds," Andromon informed the younglings, "this machine must first turn you back into eggs. Do not worry, this state will only be temporary as you will hatch with unnatural speed once you reach the other end."

They nodded up at him in understanding, eager to embark.

"I just hope this works," muttered Nefertimon under her breath as they sent them through.

As the tiny digimon were de-materialised before their very eyes the atmosphere in the large room was so strained that you could hear a pin drop. No-body dared to even breath. All attention was now on the two blips pulsing on the orb.

One flashed as it exited the conduit between worlds prematurely.

"No, this can't be!" Andromon cried as he stared at the information before him. "There is no way this could have gone wrong, I programmed the conduit myself..."

"Where has the first one landed?" Pegasusmon demanded, his voice rough with tension. So much was at stake here.

Andromon squinted to make out the details before him, "I believe it landed in an apartment block on the same clump of land as it was meant to, just not in the correct area."

"And the second egg, pi?" Piximon asked anxiously as he paced around the room in an effort to relieve his pent up energy.

"It has reached the intended destination," Andromon sighed with relief.

The room visibly relaxed.

"Then whatever happens now," Angemon whispered, "must be left to fate."

* * *

Gennai watched the child before him solve the problem that had been annoying him for weeks. He had to admit that a small part of him was bitterly jealous about being outdone, but he quickly squashed that down and instead rejoiced that his project was finally complete.

"Like that?" Osamu asked, looking up at the teenager with big eyes.

"Exactly like that, Osamu!" Gennai grinned, picking the child up in his arms and swinging him around. "You did it!"

Osamu blushed at such an outburst and straightened his shirt self consciously the moment he was released.

"_We_ did it." he corrected.

Without warning the computer screen pulsated with different colours and reams upon reams of strange coding began trickling down the monitor. The boys immediately fell silent as they watched this with interest, mesmerised by the patterns which were so complex that they struggled to understand what it was they were looking at.

After seconds of this strange behaviour the computer froze upon a section of code which formed an egg-shaped two-dimensional image on the screen.

"What is that?" Gennai wondered, staring at it in awe.

The computer screen then fluctuated and a three-dimensional mould of the code-formed egg began to appear, as if it were physically exiting the screen itself. Which it was, only such a thing should be-

"Impossible!" Osamu cried as Gennai rushed forward to catch the almost fully formed egg.

As the egg, which was about the size of Osamu's head, dropped into Gennai's waiting hands the two boys looked to each other in disbelief.

Neither spoke for a minute, not sure what to say.

Then an even more astonishing thing began to happen, the egg cracked and within seconds a newly hatched creature emerged.

This creature was so unlike anything the two boys had ever before seen that they could not help but stare at it with mouths agape. It was a small, pink ball of fuzz with a yellow-tipped red feather on its back, a small yellow beak and two large, shining blue eyes.

It flitted its wings a few times to get feeling back in its short limbs and gazed up at the two humans curiously as they continued to stare right back at it.

"So _you're_ the chosen?" it asked eventually after no one else spoke, its chirpy voice tinged with a heavy note of scepticism.

* * *

After their initial shock, when the boys had calmed down and become accustomed to the idea of having a talking creature for a friend, they decided the best plan of action would be for Gennai to take the creature home and keep an eye on it until they could figure out how to best proceed.

No, not "_it_" they reminded themselves. He got offended at such a term since he had already introduced himself to them as _Poromon_.

Yes, Gennai was to take Poromon home and care for him until they had a chance to get their heads around their unusual situation.

_This was going to be fun,_ Osamu smiled to himself. _What an incredible discovery!_

* * *

A/N~ This prologue was getting too long to do in one chapter so I decided to split it into two parts.

To anyone reading this, thank you. Seeing this story gets hits really makes my day :}


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own Digimon**

This is the second part of my Prologue to Darkness Calling. I wanted to weave Osamu and Ken (plus Gennai) into the original Digidestined and thought what better way than to insert them in to the very beginning.

So here you have it, part two of the Prologue!

...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*...

* * *

**_Prologue (part two) ~ Malfunctions: Destruction in Hikarigaoka_**

* * *

**_One Week Later~_**

* * *

"Osamu, I have to be in work early could you take Ken to school for me?" shouted his mother as she bustled around the house.

"Today?" he groaned inwardly.

"Yes of course today," came the baffled reply.

"Okay then," Osamu cursed his luck. He had planned to drop by at Gennai's to check on Hawkmon on his way to school this morning.

The creature who had originally been called Poromon ate more food than anything Osamu had ever seen and had quickly evolved into an entirely new creature, happily informing them he now went by the name of Hawkmon.

That was five days ago and it still ate enough to feed an army.

_Hawkmon could even give Ken a run for his money with its ridiculous eating ability_, Osamu smiled as he walked over Ken's cot and gently woke him. _They are both just disguised and utterly relentless garbage disposal units._

"Hey Kenny," he whispered as he stroked the younger child's hair. "I'm gonna be taking you to school today, won't that be fun?"

His brother stirred and opened his eyes slightly, smiling up at his big brother and nodding sleepily before curling back up to his disgustingly germ-ridden soft toy, lovingly called Goku. It didn't resemble the Shonen Jump character in the least, being more of a green lump of padding loosely arranged in a sausage shape, but it made Ken happy so who was he to argue?

Twenty minutes later Osamu was leading his little brother out of their apartment by the hand.

It may actually be okay to take him to go see Hawkmon, he reasoned. No one would believe him if he said anything, anyway. Ken was always full of fanciful ideas, one more wouldn't hurt.

"Fancy meeting a friend of mine?" he asked the younger child casually.

Ken nodded enthusiastically and Osamu smiled.

* * *

As they arrived at Gennai's house Osamu heard a commotion.

"Hawkmon, just calm down," Gennai's strained voice carried out into the street and Osamu thought he detected a tone of panic.

Realising something must be wrong Osamu lost no time in scrambling through his friend's window and, once inside, letting Ken in through the front door. He then ran through the rooms to find the source of the rapidly building argument.

"Gennai?" he called, worried.

"Osamu, oh thank goodness you're here," Gennai exclaimed as he burst through the bedroom door. "Hawkmon's going crazy and I don't know what to do."

"I have to go, let me go!" Hawkmon cried as he struggled violently against the restraints which held him to Gennai's desk chair.

"You tied him up?" Osamu raised an eyebrow at the unexpected scene.

"It was the only way," Gennai argued, realising how bad this must look. Osamu took in the teenager's dishevelled appearance and panicked expression and realised that restraining their friend must have been a last resort done out of nothing short of desperation.

"Let me go!" Hawkmon yelled as he thrashed against the ropes which held him in place, straining them to their limits.

It wouldn't be long before rope alone would not contain this situation as with each passing second it was looking more likely that Hawkmon would break through his bonds and in the condition he was in right now such a thing could be extremely dangerous. Osamu glanced at Ken who was huddled nervously in the corner. He had to do something, Hawkmon could not be allowed to put his brother's life at risk.

"What's wrong, Hawkmon? Where do you need to go?" Osamu asked as he approached the creature calmly, holding out his hands in a gesture of peace.

Hawkmon lunged at him and squawked angrily as spittle flew from his beak. Osamu flew backwards in shock and barely escaped being taken down by the weight and momentum of the creature, who was still attached to the desk chair, as Hawkmon hurtled harmlessly to the ground thankfully having missed his target.

Now struggling on the floor underneath the weight of the large chair Hawkmon cursed and yelled muffled accusations towards the children. Osamu regained his composure and dusted himself off before trying again, this time with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Why do you want to go, Hawkmon?" he asked as calmly as he could while his heart thudded away in his chest, drowning out the sound of his own voice in his ears.

"Gwah!" the bird creature squawked in frustration as it continued to try to break free, with far less success now that it was on the floor under the very chair it was tied to.

Osamu looked to Gennai, who seemed to be as lost with this whole situation as he was. Just yesterday the three of them had been spending time happily together, working on a simplistic form of artificial intelligence that Osamu had decided to make for his younger brother based on Poromon. Hawkmon had proudly decided they should call it a Furby.

The change between the laid back creature he had joked with then and the wild, angry Hawkmon they were dealing with now was staggering.

Suddenly Hawkmon screamed and there was a strange glow which severed the cords of rope around him.

_Get down!_ Osamu wanted to scream at his brother but everything happened too quickly and he barely even had time to leap in Ken's direction, hoping to shield him from whatever this was.

"**_Hawkmon shinka... Birdramon!_**"

* * *

Gennai, Osamu and Ken ran down the street as they raced to keep up with the giant flying creature before them. Ken's little legs struggled to keep up with the two older children so Gennai decided to carry him. This slowed down their progress considerably as he was not a teenager used to exercise, but it couldn't be helped.

His brain was still reeling with the events of the past few hours. The way Hawkmon had suddenly woke up screaming in the early hours with a high temperature, as well as the rapid progression to delirious rants which Gennai did not understand, had worried him. However fevers were common among humans, why would these creatures be any different? For all he knew this was a perfectly normal side effect of his recent evolution.

But as the symptoms had worsened and the previously mild-mannered creature's behaviour had grown threatening and violent he had begun to panic. Very soon the situation had got out of hand and now here he was dragging two younger children through the streets of Odaiba to try to contain a monstrous beast who seemed to be enjoying damaging buildings as he flew by.

What would they do when he progressed from damaging buildings to damaging people? How on earth does one deal with such a situation?!

People in the streets pointed and stared at the giant bird as it made its way over Japan, traffic stopped and people screamed as it rammed into offices with its powerful body, smashing windows and trailing debris in its path.

They were the only ones running _towards_ the monster. A teen and two children. This was bound to end well.

It seemed as if Birdramon, Hawkmon's new form, was making straight for a housing complex. Gennai knew it vaguely, his friend Shin Kido's family lived there. Hikarigaoka he believed it was called, also known by tourists as Highton View Terrace.

What could it want with Hikarigaoka?!

"Look!" cried Osamu as he pointed to the sky, "Birdramon is struggling."

He was right, Gennai stopped for a moment to see their friend have some kind of epileptic shock in mid air. Its scream pierced his heart and he longed to be able to do something to help.

_Birdramon hang in there, we are coming to help you. _He just hoped there was something they could do, preferably before the American military rushed in to shoot down the risk to Japanese airspace.

The same flash of light that the children had seen in Gennai's bedroom as Hawkmon evolved lit up the whole sky for a moment as Birdramon dropped towards the ground, still spasming violently.

"**_Birdramon shinka... Parrotmon!_**"

"He did it again," Osamu gaped up at the even bigger creature as it plummeted towards the ground at high speed. "He's going to crash!"

_No shit. _Gennai bit back a curse and instead focussed on the scene playing out before their eyes.

Ken whimpered in his arms and he frowned. He had to do something, anything. That was their friend up there, even if he was acting scarily out of character at the moment.

"Parrotmon!" he cried, settling Ken carefully on the pavement and running towards the area where he estimated the creature was going to fall.

Almost as if he had heard him the bird creature burst into action, bringing himself back up into the air just before he could collide into the fifteen storey building he had been crashing towards.

"Gwah!" it cried victoriously and Gennai did not know if it was his imagination or not but he could have swore the creature made eye contact with him for just a second as he began to soar once more through the sky on his way towards Hikarigaoka.

"Gennai!" Osamu gasped having watched the scene with wide, fearful eyes. "Did you...?"

Gennai shrugged, still slightly in shock after nearly witnessing their friend's death. Not to mention the countless others who would have been killed if Parrotmon had actually collided with the building.

* * *

Something had gone wrong, the celestial digimon realised as they monitored the progress of the two digimon they had sent forth.

"The digital fibres of both digimon have been slowly breaking down the last few days," Centaurmon explained reluctantly as he watched the fruits of his labour wither and die before him. "They just couldn't withstand the pressure that being in the real world was putting on their matrix. Especially the Hawkmon, his personality buffer was irreparably damaged."

"What are you saying, we failed?" Pegasusmon frowned at the readings before him, of them all he was the least able to face defeat.

"I am afraid so." Centaurmon hung his head in shame.

"There must be something we can do!" cried Pegasusmon desperately.

Nefertimon placed a jewelled paw comfortingly on his shoulder and sighed.

"All we can do now is call them back," she said sadly.

"No, that is unacceptable!" he snapped, brushing her paw away in an uncharacteristic flash of anger.

"To leave them there to destroy everything and ultimately die themselves is unacceptable!" she snarled in return, her hackles rising at his stubbornness. She knew how important this was, they all did, but there had to be another way. Her eyes flashed angrily at him and he dropped her gaze.

"See it done," he muttered after a moment, turning his back on the others and leaving the room.

An uneasy atmosphere lingered in the room as the digimon did what had to be done.

They had failed.

* * *

They reached Hikarigaoka just in time to see the last moments of what appeared to have been a pretty vicious battle between their Parrotmon and another monster, this one an orange dinosaur.

As the three of them watched open mouthed, a strange portal-like phenomenon was formed in the sky above them.

"Oniisan," Ken tugged at his brother's sleeve as he gazed up at the rift above them.

But Osamu had eyes only for the creature he had known and grown fond of over the past few days.

Parrotmon was slowly being drawn towards the vortex in the sky, along with all the debris around him and the orange dinosaur he had fought. Was this the end, was he going back to where he had come from?

Osamu frowned, what had been the point of it all then?

"Parrotmon!" Gennai called from next to Osamu as the unshed tears in his eyes threatened to escape. "Don't go..."

But if Parrotmon could hear him he did not respond. The vortex drew him closer as he drifted through the sky until just at the very second before he was pulled through his gaze found theirs and he let out a forlorn squawk.

_Goodbye?_ They sure hoped not.

* * *

Gennai couldn't bear to let Parrotmon just leave. The second he watched his friend get swallowed up by the strange portal he felt his heart break. He had never had a bond with anyone like the one he had felt with Hawkmon and the thought of never seeing him again was just too much for the teen to handle.

He put a hand on Osamu's shoulder and smiled sadly down at the young child. It would be tough leaving him, too. But no where near as difficult as living with Parrotmon.

"I'm going to follow him," he decided aloud as the plan hatched in his mind, grabbing on to a substantial piece of debris which was now on its way to the vortex.

Osamu stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before nodding.

"I would go too but..." he gestured to his younger brother as he watched his friend float higher and higher above him.

"I know." Gennai nodded sadly. He had known this would be a journey he would take alone.

"Goodbye," Osamu waved and as Gennai watched his young friend become gradually smaller the further away he floated, he smiled.

"Goodbye Osamu, it was a pleasure."

The last thing Gennai saw before he was pulled through the vortex after Parrotmon was the small child, holding his brother's hand protectively and bowing up at him.

_I'm going to miss you, kid._

* * *

"What's this?" Centaurmon exclaimed as he spotted a strange reading. "A human has arrived in the Digital World?!"

The surrounding digimon gasped, shocked by such a turn in events.

"Summon Pegasusmon back here immediately," Nefertimon ordered. "Maybe not all is lost."

* * *

A/N~ There we go, that was the alternate side of the Digimon Movie showing the prologue for Digimon Adventure from the Parrotmon side.  
I really hope I managed to stick to the basic facts properly, I haven't seen the movie itself in many years.


End file.
